Sans' Mercy
by Tequoia
Summary: A genocidal Frisk loses her determination in the fight against Sans, causing him to gain the ability to SAVE and RESET.


"You've been busy, huh?" Sans said to the figure in front of him. She looked… _Gone…_ She carried a knife that matched her expression. Blood stained the girl's blade, the intention clear to the both of them. "So," the bag of bones started, "I've got a question for ya." He stared at the girl, a shadow covered her face within the illuminated halls. "Do you think even the worst person can change…?"

 _Step!_

"That everyone can be a good person, if they just try?"

 _Step!_

"Heh… heheheheheh..." he laughed to himself, not expecting an answer in the first place. He looked far more serious, grim, even. "Turn around, kid!" the skeleton demanded. There the both of them stood, knowing exactly what was going to happen. "It'd be a crime," he started, a remorseful tone touching his voice. Suddenly he pointed a finger to the girl, "If I had to go back on the promise that I made for you!"

Frisk's features narrowed at that. A promise… to protect her… Even after all of this…

"So don't step over that line..." he began darkly. "Or else, friend," Sans' appearance darkened. "You're gonna have a bad time..." Thoughts of Papyrus crossed within the vortex of his mind.

 _Step!_

He giggled to himself, putting his gloved, bony hands into his sweatshirt. "It's a beautiful day outside," he pointed out whimsically. "Birds are singing, flowers are blooming..." Sans closed his eyes. "On days like these, kids like you," he suddenly opened his eyes again, revealing in his left socket a menacing glow. "Should be burning in hell!"

 _Step!_

"Let's go!" he challenged, snapping his fingers as blue, glowing bones appeared. "Dirty brother killer!"

Frisk charged forward, attempting to land a blow on the blue skeleton. Swiftly sidestepping the attack, Sans taunted, "What, you thought I was just gonna stand there and take it?" Raising his left hand, Sans pushed Frisk through the air, smashing her against the far wall. "You're not gonna win!" He punctuated by causing bones to burst through the ground. She was slain instantly.

 _Reset._

Casually standing among one of the pillars, Sans waited. The girl had a very unique power, because of her human soul. He'd have to simply outlast her, be more _determined_ than her… All of his friends… His _brother…_ Slain… He was their vengeance, and he would achieve that, at least.

 _Step!_

"Heh… Heheheheh..." Sans laughed as she approached once more. "You look frustrated about something," Sans pointed out, giggling. "Guess I'm pretty good at my job, huh?" he joked, only to be met with a heavy slash he was forced to dodge. Turning around he spawned his signature Gaster Blasters, targeting them towards the girl. _Blast! Blast!_ She quickly moved out of the way, nearly falling into a bone trap. She charged forward again, relentlessly striking at the skeleton who would surely die in just one hit.

"Go ahead, try and hit me if you're able!" Frisk then released a flurry of attacks, Sans sidestepping each and every one with extraordinary speed and precision. Suddenly, the girl let loose a vertical slash. Sans merely moved to the left, his hands still casually in his sweatshirt. As the merciless girl suffered from the recoil, Sans summoned another round of Gaster Blasters as he tossed the girl to the ground with his left hand. _Blast! Blast!_ They connected dead center as Frisk was reeling from the impact of being thrown to the ground. Sans laughed triumphantly, "If you wanna get past _me_ then you better try again!"

 _Reset._

Casually flicking a bone with his wrist, he awaited the return of the murderous girl. The judgement halls shone, eternally bright. Glancing to his right, he saw her again, an angered appearance thick upon her face. "You look…" Sans began, judging her. "Really unsatisfied," he laughed to himself. She charged him again, only to swiftly be annihilated yet again.

 _Reset._

"Hey!" _Blast! Blast!_

 _Reset._

 _Crash! Blast!_

This continued countless times. Frisk would simply return, and charge to her death, all while Sans was taunting her. Slowly, but surely, _Frisk_ became more and more tired of the process, Losing determination, one would say. Sans only got more and more angry, his playful tone quickly turning exceedingly hostile after the first couple of assaults. "You're not going to win!"

 _Reset._

She charged again, this time however, much more sluggishly, which Sans noticed right away. Slowly sidestepping, he used her momentum to send her flying toward the wall, slamming into it. Struggling to get up, she walked towards him, limping. Curiosity immediately welled up from within his old bones.

 _Clang!_

The knife of which the girl wielded dropped to the floor. She took one more step forward, now a couple feet away from Sans. As the girl was staring at the ground, bloodied and weaponless, Sans sighed. "You..." he paused, "Didn't answer me before…" He raised his skullbrows as she saw the girl tremble violently. "But… Somewhere in there I can feel it, a glimmer of a good person..." he continued. "The memory..." _Smack!_ She fell to her knees, crying relentlessly. "Of someone who once wanted to do the right thing..."

He looked at her sadly, she had broken. Kneeling down, Sans spoke once more. "C'mon buddy, do you remember me?" He calmly asked. "Let's just… forget all this..." Sans very quietly said. "Okay?"

"I'm sorry!" Frisk yelled, running into his arms. "I'm sorry!" she repeated, catching the skeleton off guard. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" she screamed repeatedly, tears streaming from her eyes. Sans' empty sockets bulged open in shock, too. He patted her once, feeling the blood that had soaked into her clothing… The blood of his friends… The thought of his brother… _Papyrus…_ He suddenly slammed her back, bones impaling her, killing her. "Why not him! Why didn't you spare him!" he yelled as his world was reset.

" _If we're really friends… You won't come back..."_ was the last she heard.

 _Reset._

Appearing again within the halls of judgement, she picked up her head and stared ahead at Sans, tears streaming down her eyes…

 _If we're really friends… you won't come back…_

"I'm sorry!" she yelled from across the halls, throwing her knife to the side. "I'm so sorry..." she cried, crumbling to the floor.

Sans raised his skullbrows in realization. She broke, he must've finally gotten to her. The sight of her crying over what she did… Of the fact that she was finally going to lose it all… Of gaining true revenge for his brother…

It filled him with determination!

Sans walked ominously forward. He felt it in his bones. He now had the power… Thoughts of Papyrus and the others rushed through his mind. Gaster's experiments worked… Looking over to the small girl who was crying against the floor, whispering how sorry she was, he smiled cartoonishly. He had withered her away, her will having been crushed and destroyed.

 _Step!_

Looking over herself, she saw him, his bones glistening in the light of the halls. Her face scrunched up again. Sans… the skeleton! He… was her friend… "I'm..." she cried again, "sorry..."

He continued looking over her, coming to terms with how he too felt. "You're going to die…" he coldly iterated, satisfied when he saw the horror strike through the girl. She had lost her power… She looked up at him, a look of terror and sadness readable through the blood and tears that stained her expression. He slowly raised his hand, bones appearing from the air, ready to finally put an end to her.

She… was really going to die this time! She dropped her head suddenly, emotions overwhelming her. Sans… "I'm sorry!" she yelled, picking herself up and lunging at him in a hug. This was it… The last of what she was… Frisk squeezed harder, her sadness closing around her soul.

The skeleton stood still with his hand raised, his flying bones still in the air. His left eye was glowing menacingly still, despite the fact the girl was holding onto him as if she was about to die, which she was. Visions of the past rushed through him as the girl cried into his sweatshirt. _"If we're really friends… you won't come back..."_ he remembered… Before the last reset happened… He slowly brought down his raised hand, causing the magical bones to disappear. He wrapped his skeleton arms around the girl, surprising her. It sounded so simple at first… But does this count as… coming back?

"Are we… friends?" he very quietly asked, a small hope leaking through his voice.

The girl was taken off guard, visibly shaken. She, however, very quickly nodded her head.

Sans giggled remorsefully at it, tears coming out of his empty eyes. "Hey, do you trust me kid?" he asked in his more usual, comical tone, tears still flowing down his skull.

She made a small squeak in his arms, satisfying what he had asked.

"Do you regret what you've done..." he asked again, solemnly. He had to ask, for his friends, for his brother. Hearing mumbles of Sorry and more crying, he sighed. "I forgive you..." he whispered. Suddenly, he brought up a hand, summoning bones once again, slicing through Frisk's fleshy form. Blood splattered on the skeleton's face, the girls expression of shock piercing through him.

"I'll see you 'round, kid..." he said, the world disappearing as she bled out. Her eyes closed shut in tears. "You did the right thing…" Frisk clenched against him, her life force leaving her. "I'm sure we'll be great friends..." Sans said as he embraced her even harder than she did him. "Thanks"

 _Reset._


End file.
